


阿喀琉斯

by moonriver0828



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonriver0828/pseuds/moonriver0828
Summary: 翔润，前后有意义人设：高中生！樱井翔/中年教师！松本润就是一个聪明的小控制狂对老师耍流氓耍成了真爱的故事。





	阿喀琉斯

听说粉笔灰在手上留久了很伤皮肤。  
而被视线盯久了，从生理到心理都会一并烧灼起来。  
学生注视老师讲课天经地义，但松本润转过身去写板书，只觉芒刺在背。  
始作俑者是坐在教室正中间的优等生。  
樱井翔。  
那个和他在同性酒吧撞了个正着的优等生。  
高中男教师夜夜混迹酒吧，私生活糜乱——  
松本润不是那样的人。  
他只是一个三十多岁的普普通通的教师，普普通通的单身汉，普普通通的同性恋。  
普通到出柜后就和家人断了联系，无牵无挂，也基本没有性生活。  
他的精神洁癖太严重了，严重成了对肉体关系的本能恐惧。  
所以遇见樱井翔的那晚，他也只是像平时一样，穿着朴素的米色风衣，在吧台前最安静的那块地方举杯独饮。  
他喜欢喝酒，不意味着他喜欢酒吧。但说来好笑，只有在这，他才会产生那么一点沾着烟火气的归属感和解脱感。在这样一个灯红酒绿的地方，人人都沉浸在对自我的热烈表达中不能自拔，没工夫理会陌生人的死活。  
也就不会有人在意他这个普通到不行的中年人。  
除非是在这碰见了老师的优等生。  
优等生。  
松本润放下粉笔时在心中很轻地叹息了一声。  
每一秒钟都在用深邃而危险的目光紧盯着老师的优等生。  
樱井翔的优秀从来不需要质疑。即使是去酒吧胡闹，他也依然穿着笔挺妥帖的白衬衫，且只是站在舞池外表情平和地注视着混乱躁动的人群，显得与这环境格格不入。说来也巧，松本润才刚刚注意到这个学生的存在，尚未来得及收回目光作逃，樱井翔就转过了脸来。  
恰好四目相对。  
这下他成了被钉在菜板上的鱼，越挣扎越狼狈，只能一动不动地注视着樱井翔——他的学生——带着温顺得体的笑容向这个方向走来。出乎他意料的是，樱井翔自然得就像是在学校走廊上与他相遇，甚至还微微欠身鞠躬，道了声老师好。

“老师。”  
松本润夹着书本刚出教室门，就听见那个已经很难忘记了的声音在他身后响起。  
年轻人快步赶到他身边，露出一如既往的乖巧笑容：“老师还记得今天放学后要给我补课，对吧？”  
就是这同一个人，倚在吧台边伸手解开了领口的扣子，偏过脸向松本润微笑着说：“原来老师这么喜欢喝酒。”  
然后突然握住了他扶着酒杯的那只手，与他对视着缓慢地低声地说：  
“那如果我也想喝酒。”  
“是不是和老师舌吻就可以了？”  
少年带笑的眼角被酒吧灯光涂上迷离的红。

他偏偏在这堆乱七八糟的事发生前就已经应下了这补习的差事。  
“老师今天没空的话，我可以等到明天。”  
“老师您总会有时间的吧。”  
咄咄逼人。  
松本润对着那张笑脸怎么也笑不出来，心里乱成一锅沸水，胡乱点点头就赶紧撤退。  
那掌心烫人的温度好像现在还在他手背上烧。  
松本润教书也有几年了，这算是第一次被学生纠缠得焦头烂额。毕竟年轻时遇见的那些向他递情书的女学生可决不会将书包甩在背后，摆出一脸似笑非笑的表情堵在办公室门口等他下班。  
也决不会在酒吧里紧贴着他的耳廓抱怨：“老师，有很多人在盯着我看啊。”  
“不如老师想办法救救我吧。”  
从那天之后，黏在他身上的眼神就越来越大胆。松本润面无表情地扫了一眼正一板一眼地向其他老师问好的樱井翔，猜不透这个学生在打什么算盘。

樱井翔倒似乎没准备在公共场合烦扰他，一路安安静静地走在他身边带路，抛开过马路时一把攥紧了松本润小臂的行为，好像又披回了乖学生的皮囊。  
没有哪个老师会不喜欢樱井翔这样的学生。家世好又谦虚用功，待人处事挑不出错处，办公室里茶余饭后说起学生们，对这个学年出名的优等生全是一水的褒扬。  
松本润一向少言，多半只是在别的老师啧啧感叹时笑笑以示附和。虽然刚好是他的任课教师，但松本润对樱井翔始终持保留态度。  
年轻人浑身带刺或者锐气逼人都很正常，过了逆反期也就万事大吉。但如果一个人在十八岁时就已经学会了收敛锋芒，把所有的情绪乃至优缺点展现得恰到好处，反倒很可怕。  
早早学会了控制自己，难免不会想要学着控制他人。  
但这些事说到底也与松本润没什么关系，他不过是个老师而已。他的工作是要把这些学生送进重点大学，特别是像樱井翔这样的学年前几名。不然他也不会应下补习这码事。至于这几天黏在他身上的玩味目光，也大致可被归档为一个年轻人心血来潮的恶劣。剩下不到一年的时间，就算樱井翔真的是控制狂——  
又能拿他怎么样。  
樱井翔住的地方和他想象中不太一样，简单狭小得不像是政界出身的父辈会选择的住宅。松本润在客厅的方桌边盘腿坐下时才反应过来，这房子根本不可能装得下一家人。  
“家里弟弟妹妹太吵，所以我自己租了个地方住。”他还没斟酌好该如何开口，疑问就得到了解答。樱井翔递给他一杯热茶，接着在他身边坐下。两人隔着一层袅袅的热气互相礼貌地笑笑，客套得很标准。  
按樱井翔的成绩，松本润也不需要操心什么，坐在一边等着他拿题过来问就好。年轻人低头写写算算的样子倒还颇有几分少年气，偶尔皱着眉一派困惑，神态无辜得和那天酒吧里的恶魔判若两人。  
说来樱井翔也没做什么过火的事，嘴上暧昧地说着让松本润救他，最后也只是低哑地笑了一声就转身挤进了人群。白衬衫迅速隐没在晃眼的灯光和裸露的肢体里，丢下松本润一个人揉着发烫的耳廓，等待心跳和呼吸恢复正常。  
“老师？”  
脑海中的声音突然在现实里响起，松本润条件反射地抖了一下，意识到自己还坐在这给樱井翔补课。  
“给我讲一下这几道题吧。”樱井翔把练习册推到松本润面前，又摆出一副人畜无害的笑脸。  
难题解得条理清晰，简单的题目反倒一片空白等着老师讲解。松本润抬眼望向那张年轻得眼角眉梢都在闪闪发光的面容，没什么表情地开口：“你真的不会做？”  
对方立刻露出了有些夸张的抱歉神情。  
“本来是会的，但现在有老师陪着，不知道怎么就不会了。”  
也难为他能一脸坦诚真挚地说出这样逾矩的话。  
松本润冷冷地看着这个年轻人，只觉神经疲倦。教师往往都极有耐心，但把耐心花在和学生暧昧周旋上，太讽刺也太恶俗。  
樱井翔还乖乖地坐在那等他讲解题目，嘴角的笑容说不清是期待还是嘲弄。  
怎么会有人才十八岁，就多得是让人捉摸不透的眼神和表情。  
不摊牌只会无休止地纠缠下去，而松本润早就厌倦了和人纠缠。  
“你到底想要什么。”

有些人生来就是引人肖想的。  
即使裹着古板过时的衬衫和风衣，也藏不住从偶尔敞开的领口里飘散出的甜蜜而宝贵的性感。不带情绪的微笑和皱眉里总是有很多神秘的滋味可以发掘。  
这具身体的肌肤应该比他想象中更加白皙，腰肢也应该比他想象中更加柔软。  
少了镜片的帮持那双眼睛会不会变得迷离，这个一贯神色淡然的人为情欲所困时，是不是会多一些表情。  
少年人往往好奇心旺盛。  
当樱井翔某天早晨从以松本润为主角且充满肉欲的梦境里醒来，发现床铺一团污糟时，终于醒悟到，他的好奇心已经彻底失控了。  
那一阵他心烦意乱，只好周末去酒吧偷偷点杯酒，后来则干脆发展到了去同性酒吧，冷眼旁观那些肉体相拥亲吻，无法停歇地肖想松本润嘴唇的触感。  
所以在那巧遇松本润，对他来说，既是惊喜，也是解脱。  
再没有比这更适合借题发挥的机会了。  
冷色调的明亮灯光将松本润整个笼罩，他的表情紧绷着，沉默且不容冒犯。印象里他从没对学生们动过怒，被学生们开玩笑也只是无奈地弯弯嘴角，也就自然而然地被划进了好欺负的范围。  
但越是温柔隐忍的人越难以掌控，没有明显的情绪起伏，没有激烈的欲求，也就没有突破口。  
所以如果说樱井翔想要什么——  
他想要松本润的弱点。  
可以敲开松本润那严丝合缝的保护壳，将柔软的内里一手掌控，整个收服的弱点。  
等他完整探索过这具肉体及其灵魂，满足了发作的好奇心，一切就会重回正轨。一贯的自制力是他可以放手去试的资本，松本润这样冷淡自矜的性格也算是断了他的后顾之忧。毕竟三十多岁的成年人，应该比他更懂得什么叫及时止损。  
十八岁的人总是不自觉地把世界想象得太乐观，有句话樱井翔见过但此刻却没有想起来。  
爱由性吸引开始。  
而现在他需要给松本润的问题一个不是谎言也不那么坦白的回答。  
“我之所以会去同性酒吧，是因为对老师有憧憬。”  
樱井翔说着弯出一个歉意的微笑。  
“知道了这个，老师应该猜得到我想要什么吧。”  
问题被回踢给松本润，那双眼睛里的不耐和冷漠立刻有了松动，甚至略微流露出了几分不安，但很快又恢复回一派风平浪静。松本润垂下眼眸，冷静地开口：  
“那么不管你真正的想要的是什么。”  
“我都没法给你。”  
即使对象不是这个年轻的隐性控制狂，他也绝无陪高中生玩这一遭的打算。年纪越大对感情越吝啬，不愿轻易打包送人做玩物，更何况他精神洁癖向来严重。  
这句话是个明明白白的警告，劝樱井翔放过他老实做人，也一并提醒他自己，别被这小子牵扯太深。  
樱井翔的魅力和手段，他已经见识到冰山一角了，再不转弯就是坐以待毙，必定触礁沉船。  
沉默似乎压缩了空气，呼吸都隐约变得艰难。樱井翔终于在松本润窒息之前表情坦然地回应道：“那我会努力争取到老师愿意给我为止。”  
“希望老师不要当逃兵。”  
这话说得颇为幼稚，幼稚到松本润都觉得这份幼稚有些可贵了。  
眼前的练习册被哗地翻了一页。  
“不浪费时间了，老师给我预习下明天的课程吧。”  
优等生的皮囊又套回了樱井翔身上，他拿着笔摆出求知若渴的架势，松本润自然也就不能再纠结下去，顺水推舟开始好好尽当老师的本分。  
等到该讲的题目都讲完，天都黑尽了。樱井翔送松本润到门口，趁对方将要迈出大门时握上了他的手。突如其来的拉扯吓了松本润一跳，回过头来看着又在使坏的学生，还没来得及摆出不赞同的神色，手指就在被轻轻揉捏后迅速放开。  
“明天见。”樱井翔向他挥手，眼睛里干干净净毫不心虚。  
松本润很想苦笑。潦草地扬了扬胳膊就转身离开了这间他未来可能要多次造访的屋子。  
这会还未到深夜，路上还在举家散步的行人颇多，松本润穿梭其中，显得有几分单身汉的沧桑感。  
他依旧猜不透樱井翔展露给他的东西到底几分真几分假，如果不得已非要纠缠下去，也只能闭眼死扛。  
但至少在此刻，他绝不信任这个十八岁的控制狂。

打开天窗说亮话的最大收益就是对松本润紧追不舍的炙热目光终于偃旗息鼓了，课堂时光也就得以不再那么难熬。  
取而代之的是樱井翔开始喜欢跑到教师办公室去问题，还干脆接手了课代表的职务，每天捧着一大摞作业本来见松本润。  
天气还没完全凉爽起来，薄薄的校服遮不住身边那具年轻躯体的热度，偶尔贴得太近连呼吸都喷在松本润耳侧，搅得他心神不宁生怕这人下一秒就将手按上他的大腿。  
其他老师偶尔会开玩笑说：“樱井同学最近学习热情很高嘛。”  
被点到名字的年轻人就拿着书本真挚地回答：“嗯，主要是最近和松本老师的关系好起来了。”  
“本来以为老师很严厉来着。”  
说完就回首对松本润笑笑，恨不得插两个耳朵扮绝对无害的小白兔。  
而松本润只能抽动几下嘴角，接着困扰地撑住额头。  
私下里的补课时间也是一样，虽然教学工作有条不紊地进行，但肩上搭了一只手，出门时被拖住整理衣领，类似的突发状况都已成了家常便饭。  
樱井翔将尺度把控得游刃有余，没有过火到给松本润发脾气的借口，又能时不时地搅得他手足无措。相同的举止放在别的师生间毫无问题，但在他们两个这，就变成了角力中的技巧，稍微亲近一点就能多出几分绮丽。

太阳又将要落山，松本润伸手点亮樱井家的灯光，转身坐好时就看到樱井翔单手托腮向他微笑，神情懒散而微妙。  
“老师愿意和我打个赌吗。”  
樱井翔将练习册翻了不少页数，指着那一篇符号复杂的题目说：“这些都是明天才会讲的课程，如果我今天就能全部做对，是不是可以争取一点奖励。”  
又来了，那点可贵的幼稚。  
“什么奖励？”松本润问出口了才注意到，当樱井翔表现得有点孩子气时，即使他发现了这种孩子气只是对方手段的一部分，也依旧会下意识地退让。  
这算是某种程度上的职业病吗？松本润没来得及苦笑就听见樱井翔回答：“老师给我做顿晚饭吧。”  
樱井翔既然开了口，就绝没有完不成赌约的可能。所以松本润不需要抱任何侥幸心理，只专心考虑是否想下厨即可。  
秋日晚霞的最后一点余晖跳跃在少年的黑发之上，上帝似乎确实是偏心的，他给了一部分人格外干净精致的眼睛，又专门在那些眼睛里注入了八面玲珑的灵气。于是以后便有了这样的情况，有些人你只要望他一眼，就想叹着气什么都答应。  
成年人往往要心硬一点，他们不怎么吃这套。但勉强扛过了职业病，突然产生的饥饿感又雪上加霜。松本润思忖一下，还是应下了这个要求。  
他最好能现场调制出什么奇怪的作料，只要樱井翔毫无戒心地吃下，就能立刻忘了谁是松本谁是润，从此老实淳朴安心学习，让他得以早日结束这场保卫战。  
四十分钟过后，松本润把全是红色对号的练习册推回给樱井翔，起身走向冰箱。  
这倒是他第一次在别人家里做饭。年轻时和母亲学的手艺好歹是没有荒废，能吃点滋味不错的东西总比孤身一人还啃泡面好些。  
他这人说来也是奇怪，一个人闷在家里看电影的时候觉得孤独，又对一夜情难以苟同。难得遇见了稳定的伴侣，兜兜转转还是以分手作结。  
“我们可能都需要一点投降精神。”他的前任，那个风度翩翩的商业精英，曾经这样说着，向他失落而无奈地皱起眉。  
彼时他还未到三十岁，因为恋情告终而在路灯下无措地将手揣进了衣兜。话是这样说，但投降又谈何容易。  
自己还埋伏着一身的刺，却希冀着对方能率先剥开壳。  
多不合理。  
锅里热油迸溅，松本润心里走神但手上毫无差错，直到耳边突然响起樱井翔的声音。  
“这个厨房好久没被用来煮泡面以外的东西了。”  
松本润手上一抖，差点转身就是一锅铲把人拍开。他一向不适应被人从背后接近，不知因为这个酿成了多少血案。樱井翔浑然不觉地站在离他几公分远的地方，正越过他的肩膀抻着脖子观摩煮菜，一只手下意识地揉搓着头发，终于在头上造了一个鸡窝。  
倒是意外地有点可爱。  
食物的香气渐渐充盈了不算宽敞的空间，晚餐成品终于被一一端上桌，二人在桌旁面对面坐下，轻车熟路地像是熟稔已久。他们也确实不算陌生，但现在的状态比起师生关系，未免也微妙太多。松本润匆匆忙忙地躲开樱井翔投来的目光低头扒饭，对面的人也没做太多纠缠，很快就全心全意地投入进了美食里。  
“好吃。”樱井翔尝了几口，顿时惊喜得面庞发亮，抬头看着松本润笑容灿烂到快开花。他咬着筷子尖的样子生动鲜活，像只放倒了所有尖刺安然享受的刺猬，随时可蜷进人的掌心。  
松本润几乎有一点被打动了，忍不住也笑起来。  
“这样的手艺只留给自己，太过分了吧。”如果不是面前的人正狼吞虎咽连说话都含糊不清，松本润几乎要以为这话又意有所指。  
“我一个人住习惯了。”他想了想，给了个不偏不倚的回答。  
这个回答他用过很多次，但凡有人说起结婚恋爱的话题，他就以此来搪塞。只有在父母打电话来明里暗里地劝他“回归正途”时，才会隐隐焦躁地动用别的回应。  
松本润有时会觉得自己过了这么多年还是毫无长进，没学会向父母让步，也没学会举手投降换一段安稳的关系。  
“成年人都那么多心事吗，发呆都一脸凝重。” 樱井翔笑着向松本润投去目光，后者终于恍然回神。  
“是啊，十八岁和三十三岁还是有很大不同的。”   
“怎么说呢，我已经不敢坐在赌桌边上了。”松本润不动声色地开口。  
所拥有的一切都可成为弱点，道德、责任、名声、未来，一模一样的负担，年龄让他的那份更加沉重。保护壳为弱点而存在，反过来，也恰恰是弱点铸就了保护壳。  
“既然你已经提前预习了这么多，不如我秋假后再过来。”临走时松本润状若无意地提议，不出意料地看到樱井翔皱起了眉。尖刺眼看着又要一根根竖起，他不由得怀疑，这家伙是不是准备把所有藏起来的叛逆都花在他这。但樱井翔最终也没有说什么，像是勉强做出了一步退让，乖乖点头。  
合上门再回过身来俯视那一桌渐渐凉去的饭菜，樱井翔后知后觉地意识到，他可能早就被渴求牵绊住了手脚，没了全身而退的余地。

日子倒仿佛真的安生了下去。  
躲开了补课这码事，松本润几乎不必再和樱井翔单独相处，平时在走廊上碰面也不过是一个鞠躬问好一个点头致意。学生的课业压力越来越重，老师也就不得轻松，松本润每天和越来越厚的教案搏斗，只当这事告一段落。  
至于他一拿酒杯就觉手背发烫的事，姑且不必在意。  
秋假临近，学生们的心也开始散了，每天吵吵嚷嚷地商量着组团郊游的事，还干脆闹到了松本润面前来。  
“老师也一起来吧？”一群女孩子捧着脸冲他笑得像花。松本润不算是爱玩的性格，忙摆手推脱，被学生们花样百出缠了两三天也没松口答应。  
他有一段时间没有去酒吧了，正发自内心地怀念酒的味道，理所当然地更宁愿在家里醉上几个来回。  
但学生们哪会善罢甘休，吃准了他不会发脾气便索性将他拦在教室里，吵吵嚷嚷地说着“不答应不许走”，闹得他哭笑不得。  
人群中有一角始终安静，之前的几次偶遇都是草草一瞥就擦肩而过，松本润如今看着樱井翔，竟觉得有几分陌生。他不自觉地皱起眉头，结果又被这帮学生误会成生气的表现，闹哄哄的声音立刻可怜起来，一个比一个哀怨地求他答应。  
他算是彻底招架不住了，举手投降以示同意，急忙在下节课的任课老师进门前逃了出去。身后的教室里响起欢呼声，松本润无可奈何地笑笑，只当陪这些学生浪费一天的光阴。  
他虽不热衷于人际关系，但对学生总还算包容。想来也只有樱井翔不清不楚地踩在警戒线上，提防与心软参半。  
思绪一飘就没了边际，松本润急忙刹住所有乱七八糟的感叹，专心走路。

郊游被定在秋假末尾，正是秋日渐深的时候。学生们挑的地方也算是山清水秀，放眼望去尽是枫叶的颜色。松本润在河边找了个安静的地方坐下，独自发呆。他去年刚刚戒烟，口袋里摸上去空空如也，也就只能断了抽根烟做消遣的念头。当初碰这东西是一时兴起，那时为了出柜的事和家里吵翻了天，一边焦头烂额地忙着找房子，一边和父亲横眉冷对，整夜整夜地失眠，只能靠尼古丁来镇定神经。后来终于拖着行李箱头也不回地出了家门，也就没了依赖香烟的必要。  
生活说轻松也不轻松，偶尔心事太乱压得他喘不过气了，也会想再寻求一点生理安慰。  
身后突然传来窸窸窣窣的声音，松本润一回头，看见樱井翔正踩着落叶匆匆忙忙地跑过来，两人一照面均是一愣。呼喊声由远及近，一帮男生拎着水桶浩浩荡荡地追杀过来，松本润这才注意到樱井翔身上已经湿了个透。他的职业病又不合时宜地叫嚣起来，眼看考试将近，再这么胡闹下去迟早会折腾到感冒发烧耽误课程。  
“过来。”他认命地叹口气，向一旁发愣的樱井翔招手。对方投来困惑的一眼，但还是快步奔向他，奈何正在兴头上的同伴们不肯轻易结束游戏，又是一桶水正中后心。  
“好了好了，”松本润急得拧起眉毛，“你们要是感冒了，一个都别想请假养病。”学生们这才举手告饶，乖乖转身回去，剩下樱井翔一个人满脸郁卒地扭着衣服上的水。  
午后最热的时段早已过去，风里带了几分凉意。松本润犹豫一下，还是把自己的外套披给了连头发梢都在滴水的樱井翔：“你怎么被欺负成这样。”他平日里见惯了这人的优等生派头， 现在这如溺水的小狗般可怜兮兮的时刻实在是难能可贵，令他忍不住弯起嘴角。  
“我哪知道。”樱井翔皱皱鼻子以示不满，“好好地坐在那吃东西，就被兜头浇了一桶水。”  
“可能是趁机报复我记他们不交作业吧。”他说着说着自己也笑起来，抬手撩起湿淋淋的刘海。  
他和松本润就这么相对而立，自然而熟稔地说话，看不出有任何见不得光的撕扯。如果松本润再冷酷一点，或者他再洒脱一点，他们之间也就不必这般迂回兜转，像场找不到结束方式的持久战。但其实他早该知道，从他将目光投向松本润——他的老师——的那一刻起，就已只剩下放弃与牺牲两个选项。  
淡淡的香味透过那件外衣萦绕在他鼻尖，樱井翔心下一动，暗自划去了前者。  
如果非要把这比作一场战争，他愿意不计后果地寻求最圆满的结果。  
枯叶脆弱得一抬脚就能踩出清脆的声响，松本润察觉到樱井翔的靠近，本能地想要退后，但对方又恰到好处地停下了脚步，给了他一个尚且安全的距离。  
松本润毫不怀疑，只要樱井翔愿意，就有办法打动任何人。  
年轻人的眼睛像是突然洗去了一层雾气，明亮到锐利，但又因专注而显得多情。  
“那看在我这么狼狈的份上，”樱井翔的笑容有些无奈和难得的示弱，“你要不要考虑接受我的投降。”说着便再度向前一步，这次松本润没来得及后退就被抓住了手臂。  
投降这个表述太有诱惑力，它是递到松本润手边的橄榄枝，握住即可得救。但另一头牵连的偏偏是樱井翔，令人不禁犹疑，结局会不会是一种变相的溺毙。  
松本润没有表态，只是怔愣片刻后抽出了自己的手臂。  
他恐慌成为造成拖累的那一方。  
沉默像融在空气里的玻璃碎片，每呼吸一口都带来可怕的刺痛。樱井翔面对着松本润紧绷的神情，很轻地笑了一声。他歪过头仔细捕捉对方眼里的每一缕情绪，惊慌、忧虑、紧张、固执，都是他未曾在松本润脸上见过的情绪，姑且可算作是给俘虏的一丁点优待。  
他想起松本润讲课时的模样，居高临下的目光永远平和优柔，均等地分给每一个人，好像把所有的学生都装进了眼里，又好像转瞬即可忘却。  
从渴望被记住到渴望据为己有，贪婪果然是痛苦之源。  
对峙以樱井翔背身离去作结，一个骨架修长挺括的背影，却硬生生被秋景衬出些许败军的寥落失意。  
松本润的手指在身侧微微颤抖，一时竟有些后悔当初的戒断。

郊游那一闹算是折腾得不轻，樱井翔的座位一连空了三天，那块空白横亘在教室中间，令松本润如鲠在喉。  
烟瘾再犯的势头越来越蓬勃，他一晚里第四次带着一身烟味从阳台回到卧室时，终于花光了仅剩的一点理智，为了停住准备将打火机狠掷向墙壁的手。  
一切都显而易见地在加速失控。  
船撞上了冰山，又何来返航的可能。松本润觉得懊丧，又不知该从何处开始后悔。  
后悔那晚去了酒吧喝酒，后悔没有从一开始就和樱井翔断清关系，还是后悔当初选择做老师？  
优柔寡断的文弱书生。父亲曾经的嘲笑依旧在耳边轰响。他或许会直接尖刻地指出，你该后悔你喜欢男人。  
松本润偶尔会厌恶这个世界。  
尤其是在失眠的夜里。

只睡了三个小时的休息日和世界末日没有什么区别。  
黑眼圈到日落时分仍无消退的意思，松本润按响门铃前抱了一点侥幸心理，或许樱井翔因为生病被接回了家人身边，不会还留在这。但门很快就被打开，松本润因为那声“老师好”而浑身僵硬，觉得自己像只站在十字路口的熊猫，不知所措到了极点。  
所幸樱井翔还是把他迎进了屋里，两个人在桌边坐下，各怀心事。  
“班主任昨天还给我打了电话，说我耽误了太多课。”樱井翔笑笑，脸色仍有些苍白，“最近有讲什么重点内容吗？”  
关怀的话被噎回喉咙里，松本润只能按部就班地尽自己补习的义务。所幸樱井翔似乎的确快痊愈了，只偶尔偏头咳嗽几声，大多时间里都托着下巴安静地听讲，虽然难掩倦怠，但好歹是可以正常运转大脑。  
“你要休息一下吗？”眼看窗外天色渐暗，松本润看了看已经快趴在桌子上的樱井翔，忍不住提议。那颗毛茸茸的头忙不迭地点了点，彻底埋进了自己的臂弯。他其实并没有累到那种地步，只是被情绪扰得有些焦虑。  
手边被递上一杯热水，樱井翔将杯子握进掌心，滚烫的温度烧得皮肤发痛，又说不出的熨帖。松本润就坐在他身旁发呆，一如既往的神情复杂。可能十八岁和三十三岁之间真的有什么鸿沟，樱井翔很想攥着这个成年人的领口把他当初的问题原封不动地奉还——  
你到底想要什么。  
“你的衣服洗过了，” 迟早都要说的话不如尽快解决，他开了口才发觉自己的声音有些哑，“挂在那边的衣帽架上。” 松本润一愣，想说些什么却被忽然振响的手机铃声打断得彻底，他只皱着眉看了一眼来电显示便有些焦躁地将屏幕扣在桌面上，仿佛下定了决心不准备接起。樱井翔被他的小动作逗乐了，恶作剧般地伸出手指轻轻一翻，手机就被啪地一下掀回了正面，屏幕上跳跃的“家”明晃晃地入眼，倒是颇为出人意料。  
铃声停顿几秒又锲而不舍的响起，松本润瞪了还在努力摆出无辜表情的学生一眼，硬着头皮接起了电话。他起身躲进卫生间，暗自揉按眉心。  
一通好好的亲情电话说着说着就变了主题，电话里父亲劝他结婚的口吻难掩怒气，和几年前向他大吼“滚出家门”时没什么不同。松本润自青春期始就没和父亲和平交谈过，一出口就习惯性地带着火药味，一来二去，争吵在所难免。电话那头的背景音是母亲慌张劝慰的声音，他越听越觉暴躁难安，干脆掐断了电话。  
父亲粗哑的声音就此消失，松本润的怒气却难平息，他忍住摔砸东西发泄情绪的冲动，猛地拉开门，却迎面撞上一把年轻又慵懒的声音。  
“原来老师也有语气这么凶的时候。”  
樱井翔倚在门口等他，嘴角上翘但并无笑意。  
翻涌的情绪令松本润攥紧了手，人都是自私的生物，有了痛苦便想有人分担，他也不能免俗。一把刀割开一双手腕，总好过一个人尖叫流血。他几乎有些羡慕樱井翔的年轻，还没有什么世俗压力、艰难苦痛去逼这个高中生妥协，所以才会让他产生可以轻易掌控人生的错觉。但自负令他生动，正如太阳高悬不谙人事，才格外刺目耀眼。  
没什么比和太阳一并沉沦更值得一试的了。  
擦身而过的瞬间他的手腕被一把拽住，手指也被顺势掰开。  
属于另一方的指尖带着滚烫的温度，划过他的掌心。  
“难过吗？”  
樱井翔坦然地凝视着松本润的双眼，神情忧郁而悲哀，目光里溢满了难解的温柔。这让他有些不像是个十八岁的年轻人，却更加令人心悸。  
“我也很难过。”他的语气豁然而苦涩，像是吐出了什么重担。  
松本润只觉心头一颤，定定地站在原地动弹不得，沉默且僵持地与之对视，终于在樱井翔倾身将他抵上门框时自暴自弃地闭上了眼睛。  
距离被渐渐拉近，直到柔软的触感试探性地覆上嘴唇。樱井翔蜻蜓点水般磨蹭着他的唇，犹豫了一会才小心翼翼地撬开齿关。徘徊试探，唇舌交缠发出湿泞的音色，暧昧不清。每一次辗转亲吻都带着生涩而笨拙的力度，像是急切地要留下什么烙印。分离的间隙他们抵着彼此的鼻尖喘息，心跳声轰鸣，分不清哪一声属于谁。  
脑海中警铃大作，尖叫着要松本润撤退。但他就在此时捕捉到了樱井翔眼底那缕细微的狂喜和惊慌——两种情感交织在一起，几乎可等同于脆弱。  
这一瞬间的犹豫阻断了他所有逃跑的可能。  
樱井翔粗暴地拽紧了他的领口，笨拙而蛮横地再度撕咬起他的嘴唇。从客厅到卧室的距离不远，松本润被按进床铺时却觉得自己像是走了有一个世纪那么久。不得章法的吻从嘴角蔓延到锁骨，男孩的手摸索上他的衣扣，艰难地在暴力扯开前刹住了闸，转而像是为了证明自己的耐心般温柔地一颗颗挑开。禁欲了太久的身体经不起触碰，陌生的掌心刚刚贴上肌肤就令他战栗得情难自已，松本润难堪地将脸埋进臂弯，为自己的心软和自私。  
耳垂被温软的舌尖反复舔舐包裹，樱井翔似乎对吻他这件事着了迷，迟迟没有下一步动作。他偏过头，年轻人的眼角被情欲烧得泛红，神情却隐忍温柔。松本润几乎有些恍惚，怀疑自己现在伸手去抚摸他的脊背，是否会浸透一手的鲜血。  
他颤抖欲言，却喉咙喑哑发不出声，只能拥紧身上的人。手指顺过那头黑发，尽是默许。  
就让他做一次献祭品。  
性器缓慢破入他的体内，撕扯出剧烈的疼，松本润抓紧樱井翔的手臂，发出破碎的喘息和呻吟。他在生涩而混乱的冲撞中仰起被汗水打湿的脖颈，呜咽着寻求亲吻作抚慰，软弱到了极点。樱井翔俯身吻平松本润蹙起的眉，吻去他眉角的汗，再细细蹂躏那双饱满的唇，像嚼碎百合的丰厚花瓣，甜蜜到使人迷乱。他终于再没回头路可走，只能在着迷里沉沦。汹涌的快感纷至沓来，焚烧着每一根绷紧的神经，将过去和未来一并点燃。  
他们终是一起跳进了汪洋大海，漂泊浮沉，被吞噬溺毙。  
这一夜沉沉睡去，再醒来时已日上三竿。松本润睁开眼望着陌生的环境怔愣许久，才想起自己昨夜做了多荒唐的事。身上不知何时被套上了一身家居服，旁侧的床铺摸上去也已泛凉，松本润拖着酸软的肢体下床，意料之中地发现樱井翔并不在家里。  
刚刚恢复工作的大脑还迟钝得要命，松本润对着洗手间里那套全新的洗漱用品眨了眨眼睛，不禁怀疑起自己会不会是在酒店来了场一夜情，然后莫名其妙地把对方肖想成了樱井翔的模样。薄荷味的牙膏刺激着尚且昏沉的神经，他抬手摸上自己颈侧的红痕，一路向下撩开领口，果然从锁骨到胸口全都遭了秧，斑斑点点，倒还真像打过一场仗。  
等他整理出个能见人的模样，门口也响起了钥匙开门的声音。樱井翔拎着外卖，正好和他撞了个照面。对方似乎有些手足无措，但松本润却意外地放松，笑着道了句早上好就自觉走到餐桌边坐下。事已至此也没了扭转的余地，不如坦然接受。  
热腾腾的早餐很快被摆上桌，他们两个第二次同桌吃饭，前因后果却是大不同。粥烫得人舌尖发麻，反而让人有了几分这一切实实在在正发生的安心感。闲聊话题漫山遍野地扯，兜兜转转绝口不提师生这码事。但事实上提或不提又有什么关系呢，反正也已经是被他们踩在脚下了的东西了。松本润这样想着，又觉得轻松了一点。可能人岁数增长了，宽慰自己的能力也会随之提高，不然经历过的事叠摞积累，迟早要崩盘。  
“病彻底好了？”话出了口松本润才察觉到那些许调笑意味，一时没绷住地笑出声来。  
樱井翔刚含进嘴里一口粥，正在努力下咽，只能先点点头。  
这当然是个足够神清气爽的早晨。  
“不过，老师应该要对俘虏负责到底吧。”  
虽然对面的人语气颇为轻松，但那双眼睛里难以掩饰地流露着孤注一掷的忧惧。松本润垂下眼帘，舀起碗里最后一点粥，坦然而温和地回以对方微笑：  
“当然。”  
像是为了证明自己的回答，他趁着早餐结束收拾桌面时，悠然地将年轻人按在座位上，然后单手撑着桌面俯身凑近樱井翔的唇角，却只蜻蜓点水般轻轻一碰便准备逃离，耳朵红成一片而不自知。  
樱井翔毫不留情地将人拖回，他终于从重感冒中解脱，正多得是精力。  
食髓知味，他做好了上瘾的准备。

生活有了重心也就过得飞快，补习又成了每晚的必备项目，其中又多半以耳鬓厮磨结尾。冬天意味着寒假也意味着毕业考，松本润一贯怕冷又不愿穿太多，有时听着窗外寒风呼啸便认命地留宿在樱井翔家里。  
“要不要搬过来？”被这样问起时他犹豫了一下，看着年轻人隐隐期许的表情，还是留了步退路。  
“我考虑一下。”  
放假那天樱井翔在办公室门口等着松本润，把自己的围巾摘下来给他裹得严严实实，又趁着周围没人偷偷咬了口对方的耳垂。  
年长的那方立刻立起眉毛，但因为脸红而毫无威慑力。  
“我家里这周有些事情，等我忙完了再联系你可以吗？”樱井翔说得很温柔，仿佛松本润是他十七八岁的小女友。但他三十三岁的老师向来受不了这语气，严肃认真地翻了个白眼以示答应。  
松本润当初答应得爽快，真回了自己家里每天和厚厚的教案相对，又是另一码事了。  
一周完事又是一周，樱井翔终于打来电话时他们已经有半个多月没见面，松本润刚看完一部十几年前的爱情电影，正是百感交集的时候。  
“明天我们出去吃饭吧？”电话里樱井翔的声音有些失真，那种黏糊糊的语气倒是又浓了一倍。  
松本润却忽然觉得可以接受了，连回答的速度都似乎要比平时快一点。  
好像从和樱井翔纠缠在一起以来，他就再没什么不可动摇的底线。  
外面依旧滴水成冰，松本润出了地铁站又被风刮得一抖，好在约定的地点不算太远，他越走越近，脚步却越来越慢，最后略微惊讶地呆立在了樱井翔面前。  
樱井翔气定神闲地向他挥挥手，顺带抓了抓自己崭新的明晃晃的黄发。厚重的深色大衣压不住年轻人突然炸开的锐气，他像是真的裹了层光辉，在凌乱的霓虹灯里璀璨热烈得令人心痛。  
“不会花了足足半个月去染头发吧。”松本润忍不住抚过对方的发尾，他对这样的樱井翔有些难以抑制地着迷，连语速都被不自觉地放慢。  
“怎么会，”两人一起步入餐厅落座，樱井翔沉吟了一会才开口，“在和家人商量大学的事。”  
距离考试也不剩下多少时间，虽然按他的成绩不需要担心什么，但总要确定一个目标。松本润理解地点点头，翻开厚厚的菜单。等到服务生转身离开，他才注视着樱井翔，示意对方给他一个明确的结果。  
暖色的灯光缓缓流动，樱井翔略微迟疑一下，报出一个名字。  
那是所离这座城市颇远但综合实力很强的大学，算得上是一个很好的选择。松本润仿佛一下松了口气，举起斟了红酒的杯子向樱井翔展颜一笑：“加油。”  
都是肉体凡胎，谁也逃不过那点私心与软弱，但松本润最怕成为绊住樱井翔脚步的那根线。和太阳一同沉沦固然值得眷恋，但日出总是无可替代的令人着迷。  
即使太阳再不回到他身边，也没有关系。  
“虽然远一些，”樱井翔猜出松本润微妙的心思但不点破，只与他轻轻碰杯，“但毕业之后的路会好走一点。”  
“这样我就能快点回来。”   
“老师，”年轻人嘴角的笑容庄重认真，又有几分可爱的狡黠，“你可以考虑看看，想要个什么样的家了。”  
染了这么张扬的发色，就该再锐利一点。松本润几乎想要捂住那双太过平静温柔的眼睛，他被这双眼睛蛊惑过太多次，如今更是连呼吸都变得迟钝。心跳前所未有的混乱，扯得松本润眼眶都开始发酸，他将酒一饮而尽。  
“好。”  
“我记着。”

说是吃饭，结果两人都喝了不少酒，星星似乎在冬夜格外明亮，樱井翔站在松本润家楼下，带着三分醉意抚摸那人比他更成熟的眉眼，只觉好像触碰到了一手的星光。  
他应该要回家了，预备要抬起挥别的手却被握在了对方的掌心里。  
“要上去坐坐吗？”樱井翔看着眼前微笑的人，不禁怀疑起自己的醉意不是来自于酒，而是来自于松本润。  
柔软干净的床单上第一次沾上情欲的痕迹，松本润在被进入时发出难耐的呻吟，性事永远由年轻的一方占据上风。十八岁的小控制狂——他认真地思考起自己是不是有点人质情结，但随即又被快感拖回情欲的深渊，满腔只剩言不尽意的迷恋。他也就只在樱井翔面前这样软弱放纵过。  
“要不我搬过来住也可以。”年轻人吻过他耳际时半开玩笑地低声说。  
松本润却认真地摇了摇头。  
“不了，”他扶着樱井翔的脖颈给了对方一个绵长的亲吻，声音细软微哑，“不如这次换我做俘虏。”扳着他下颌的手一下子更加用力，被攻城略地般地舔吻到缺氧时松本润忍不住将手指埋进樱井翔发间。他有些想让樱井翔把头发染回来，这是个很孩子气的念头，也有个足够幼稚的原因。他希望樱井翔的叛逆全都为他所占有。  
但这种固执似乎已经没了存在的必要。  
樱井翔确确实实地已经在成长了。

松本润是个守信用的人，隔天就拎着行李箱搬进了樱井翔家里。从考试结束到开学，他们还有几十天的时间可以用来浪费。  
与另一份人生相融绑定的风险太大，松本润不确定自己能否承担得起，亦对樱井翔没有把握。但他愿意再在赌局里走一遭。  
四月份天气已渐渐回暖，樱井翔不知用什么法子劝阻了父母来送别的念头，只和松本润两个人奔向车站。沿途能见到次第开放的樱花，迎着明媚的日光舒展而俏丽，充满了鲜活的生机。松本润思忖起买盆樱花养在家里的可能，偏头望着樱井翔安静的侧脸，又忍不住弯了弯嘴角。  
按照电视剧的套路，他应该要跟着列车狂奔，再闷声流几行眼泪的。列车缓缓开动时松本润也真的跟着走了一段，不断地向窗边的樱井翔挥手。  
他甚至在那一刻突然想到，为什么自己不跟着一并离开这里。但十八岁的年轻人投来的目光坚定而平静，像是已经望见了归期。  
这足以让人释然。  
列车渐渐加速，松本润也停下了脚步。  
分离苦涩，但恰恰是随之而来的等待赋予生活新的希望。  
他知道还有很多的难关等着他们一起焦头烂额地面对，但同样的，他们也还有很多事情要一起完成。  
也许等到再转过几个季节，樱井翔拖着行李风尘仆仆地赶回这里时，他就可以在车站坦然地告诉他年轻的爱人。  
我爱你。  
金灿灿的颜色在松本润指尖跳跃，他向着远方挥手微笑。  
春天的日光真好啊。

Fin.


End file.
